


You're the One that I Want

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Chocolate, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grease References, Hope's Peak Academy, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Valentine's Day Fluff, it's only rated T for Mondo cursing every other word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: “So do you have any idea who you’re gonna get chocolates from tomorrow?” Kuwata asked, glancing around the mostly empty classroom.“I already fuckin’ told ya. I ain’t gonna get any!” Mondo glared at the baseball star, who flinched back on instinct.“Jeez, sorry. Didn’t mean to strike a nerve,” Kuwata laughed nervously, “But you never know! You could always have a secret admirer!”A secret… admirer?Ishimaru didn’t understand why his heart clenched at the thought of someone being interested in his Kyoudai. He really should have been happy for his friend… But he just wasn’t.-----Mondo is feeling down because he doesn't think he's going to get any Valentine's Day chocolates. Taka attempts to remedy the situation.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 396





	You're the One that I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late. Meant to post this yesterday. >_<  
> But anyway, Happy (late) Valentine's Day, everyone!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru had never been overly observant when it came to people’s emotions. He was never really good at social cues, having never had much practice reading people as he hadn’t had many friends until he had been admitted into Hope’s Peak.

But even _he_ noticed right away that Mondo was more irritable than usual.

It probably did help that Ishimaru paid special attention to his Kyoudai, but it was still plain to see that something had been bothering Mondo for the past few days.

“Kyoudai!” Ishimaru exclaimed, walking up behind the irritable biker. He stiffened, tensing up upon hearing the other’s voice.

_That is unusual._

Owada turned and faced Ishimaru with a grunt and a head nod.

Kiyotaka’s eyes narrowed, “Is something the matter?

“No!” Owada bit back, loud enough that it made Ishimaru flinch. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and continued, quieter, “I’m fine, sorry… Just a bit stressed out ‘s all…”

“Is there anything I can to do to be of assistance?”

Mondo seemingly flustered at that, although Ishimaru was unsure what had caused it, “I- I uh… no. It’s something I gotta deal with on my own.”

“Ah,” Ishimaru looked at the other thoughtfully, “Then I wish you luck, Kyoudai! I know you can do it!” The moral compass gave the biker a large grin and a thumbs up.

“T-thanks,” The biker whispered, turning noticeably redder.

“Yo, Owada!” A voice yelled, causing both boys to turn. Leon Kuwata flashed them both a big grin, “What’s up?”

“Hey, Kuwata,” Mondo waved at the red haired baseball player, as Kiyotaka gave a quick salute.

“So do you have any idea who you’re gonna get chocolates from tomorrow?” Kuwata asked, glancing around the mostly empty classroom.

“Chocolates?” Ishimaru asked curiously.

Kuwata stopped himself from rolling his eyes, “Yeah! You know, like Valentine’s Day Chocolates?”

_Valentine’s Day is tomorrow… I almost forgot._

“I already fuckin’ told ya. I ain’t gonna get any!” Mondo glared at the baseball star, who flinched back on instinct.

“Jeez, sorry. Didn’t mean to strike a nerve,” Kuwata laughed nervously, “But you never know! You could always have a secret admirer!”

_A secret… admirer?_

Ishimaru didn’t understand why his heart clenched at the thought of someone being interested in his Kyoudai. He really should have been happy for his friend… But he just wasn’t.

“Ain’t gonna happen,” Mondo let out a sigh.

Leon was about to respond when a loud voice behind them interrupted.

“Kuwata!”

Leon couldn’t help but blush when Sayaka Maizono approached them, hands on her hips.

“Hey, Sa-Maizono!”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” The girl frowned, “We have that _thing_ , remember?” She raised an eyebrow.

“O-oh yeah. The thing. T-the homework thing, right?” Leon grinned at his adept on the spot covering.

“Yep,” She smiled at the two other boys, “Sorry to steal him away from you. But we have to work on the upcoming assignment together. You understand I’m sure!”

Leon giddily trailed behind Maizono, after saying a quick goodbye.

Both nodded, Mondo desperately trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the “secret” couple.

The two had been dating for a few months now, but as Sayaka was not supposed to be seeing anyone while she was a world famous idol, they had decided to keep it secret.

They were _not great_ at hiding it, as even Ishimaru had figured out they were dating.

“They must have Valentine’s Day plans,” Kiyotaka mused.

Mondo chuckled, “Yer probably right.”

“So,” Ishimaru paused thoughtfully, “Why is it that you think you’re not going to get any chocolates this year?”

Mondo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Well it’s not just this year. I’ve kinda never gotten any chocolate for Valentine’s Day…”

“WHAT?!” Ishimaru gasped, “But why not? You’re the coolest person I know!”

Owada chuckled softly, “Thanks, Kyoudai.” He paused, frowning, “But I think it’s cuz I’m scary. I’ve, uh, liked chicks in the past, ‘n I always scared em away. I always get nervous ‘n start yellin' ‘n shit.”

Ishimaru had to stop himself from chastising Mondo for his cursing, instead placing a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder, “I’m sure it’ll be different this year, Kyoudai! You’ve made a lot of friends this year! It doesn’t seem like the females in our class are scared of you at all!”

Mondo smiled, although it looked a little strained, “That’s… true.”

Ishimaru beamed, “Yes, it is! And you’ve even been going to the gym with Fujisaki! Maybe she will get you something!”

Mondo couldn’t help but snort at that, “I, uh, yeah… I don’t think _that’ll_ happen. Or if h-she does, it’ll be just some friendship chocolate.”

“Hmm,” Ishimaru tapped his finger on his chin, “Were you hoping to get more than “friendship chocolates" from her?”

“No!” Mondo’s eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of his face, “No. We’re jus’ friends!”

Ishimaru couldn’t help but feel a little relieved by that. Mondo and Chihiro had been getting especially close lately, and the thought that their relationship could turn romantic had certainly crossed Kiyotaka’s mind.

_I’m just… not sure why that thought bothers me._

Mondo let out a sigh, “I guess Valentine’s Day jus kinda gets me down, ya know?”

Kiyotaka did know. He knew all too well. He nodded to his Kyoudai, deep in thought as the conversation shifted to other things.

* * *

It was less than an hour later that Ishimaru ended up staring down a wall of chocolate in the grocery store.

He had decided, upon hearing how distraught Owada was over the holiday, to provide him with chocolates himself, to ensure he received something!

Sure, he wasn’t a girl, so it wouldn’t be the same, but he was his Kyoudai, and he figured that must mean _something._

He perused the chocolate, and began to notice a strange but not all that surprising pattern: All of the chocolate was heart shaped.

But that was fine! He loved his Kyoudai, right? A deep brotherly bond?

The words “brotherly bond” felt hollow in his heart as he picked up a large heart-shaped container of chocolate.

_As long as Owada is happy._

The moral compass quickly wandered the aisles, grabbing a few more things before going to pay.

* * *

Kiyotaka decided to leave Owada’s chocolates in his dorm the morning of Valentines. He didn’t want to embarrass his Kyoudai by giving him a heart shaped box of chocolates in front of everyone, and he sort of wanted the exchange to be intimate. So, he decided to invite Mondo over after class.

Luckily, he ran into the biker, hands shoved in his pockets and deep frown set on his face, on his way to class.

“Kyoudai, Happy Valentine’s Day!” Kiyotaka practically yelled down the hall, causing various bystanders to cringe at his chipper and very loud morning behavior.

Mondo waited for Ishimaru to catch up, and gave a good morning grunt, “ ’Appy Valentine’s.”

“I was hoping you’d accompany me to my dorm after class today!” Kiyotaka smiled, getting straight to the point as they walked.

Mondo’s eyes widened, “Uh… why?”

“Ah. Well I was hoping to surprise you!” The hall monitor grinned.

“M’kay,” Owada grunted, causing Ishimaru to smile even wider. Owada’s eyes, which were fixed on Ishimaru’s face, quickly shot to the ground upon seeing his smile. Kiyotaka was about to inquire about why he was turning red, but quickly got distracted as they entered their classroom.

Owada’s desk was covered in chocolate.

Kiyotaka’s first thought was… disappointment(?), but that quickly dissolved into confusion as he noticed that _all of the boys’_ desks were covered in a variety of chocolate.

The prefect turned to face Owada, and his heart fluttered when he saw his Kyoudai’s face. His eyes and mouth were wide and innocent, like a child at Christmas, and the sight just made Ishimaru want to capture that gaping mouth in a kiss-

_Wait what??_

As Ishimaru’s mind was working a mile a minute trying to figure out his thoughts, Sayaka approached them both with a smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” The idol said with a perfect smile, “The blue ones are from me! They’re special chocolates I had shipped here after I toured in Switzerland! I hope you both enjoy!”

Kiyotaka vaguely wondered if she had overheard Owada’s worries about not receiving any chocolate. He came to the conclusion that she must have had something to do with it as every girl in the class approached them to wish them a happy valentine’s and point out which chocolate was theirs. Ishimaru managed to nod along politely, not listening, eyes darting back and forth from Mondo to the floor.

Mondo’s hair, Mondo’s eyes, Mondo’s _lips._

_Oh god. How long have I liked Mondo?_

His heart practically skipped a beat.

_I got him heart shaped chocolates. Ohgodohgodohgod-_

“You okay, Kyoudai?”

Ishimaru snapped back to reality, eyes meeting Mondo’s own, “I’m fine. Sorry… just overwhelmed…”

Mondo slapped his back with a grin, “Me too, man! I mean, it’s like where do we even start, right? I ain’t ever got chocolate before, but now seems we have enough t’ last us a lifetime, hmm?”

Ishimaru nodded intelligently, mind still reeling over something that was decidedly _not_ about his new ownership of a whole heck of a lot of chocolate.

His brain was a whirlwind of _I’m giving my newly realized crush heartshaped chocolates_ and _oh god am I confessing_ and _what if he rejects me_ and-

But then his eyes focused on Mondo’s smile and the world seemed to still.

Mondo Owada was happy in this moment. And Ishimaru would give him his chocolate as his Kyoudai, and if nothing came of it then that was _fine._ Because he got to see Mondo happy.

And that was enough.

* * *

That was certainly the longest class Ishimaru had ever been part of, the minutes feeling like hours as they ticked by. But even so, when the bell finally rang, it was much _much_ too soon.

Mondo quickly plodded over to him, pile of chocolates in hand. They decided to make a quick stop at the biker’s dorm to drop them off. Once done, Ishimaru stiffly led the other to his dorm.

He quickly unlocked the door, and beckoned the other inside.

“You alright, bro?” Mondo laughed as he entered, “Ya seem kinda nervous.”

“Ah, n-no. I’m fine,” Kiyotaka placed his pile of chocolate on the desk, and then nervously grabbed the small bag for Mondo, “I, uh, I just got you this.” He thrust the bag into Owada’s arms.

Mondo stared at the red bag, eyes wide, silent, so Ishimaru continued.

“I know you were sad about not receiving a gift for Valentine’s Day, so I wanted to make sure that didn’t happen,” He sighed and continued quicker, his words becoming more panicked, “B-but obviously you got somechocolatesalreadysoitreallydoesn’tmattersoI’msorry-”

“Kyoudai…” Mondo’s uncharacteristically soft voice silenced the other, “Thank you so much.”

“Y-you’re welcome. You can open it if you want.”

And Mondo did, swiftly ripping the wrapping paper from the top. He quickly pulled out the box of heart shaped chocolates, his cheeks reddening at the sight, “T-thanks…” His lips curled into a small grin, “Wait there’s other shit in here?”

“Ah, yes. I put some other _stuff_ in there.” Kiyotaka responded, emphasizing his use of a non-curse word replacement.

Mondo just chuckled at that, and quickly pulled out the next item: a small stuffed dog.

“I know you mentioned you miss your old Maltese, Chuck, so I thought that maybe you’d appreciate…” He trailed off, “But I don’t know exactly what he looked like, so it’s probably wasn’t a great idea for a gift.”

Mondo slammed his fist against the back wall of the dorm, jolting Kiyotaka from his own spiral.

_I guess I really made him mad._

The biker clenched his teeth, tears in his eyes as he bit out, “This. This is the best fuckin’ gift anyone has ever given me.”

“R-really?” Ishimaru stuttered out, not even noticing his inappropriate use of language.

“Fuck yeah!” Mondo took a few steps closer, grabbing onto the moral compass’s shoulders, “It looks exactly like’em! N’ I ain’t even shittin’ ya! I don’t fuckin’ know how ya did it, but ya managed to find the perfect damn replica of Chuck!” He let out a small chuckle, looking at the other with a sudden fondness, “Actually, I know exactly how ya did it. Yer you. If anyone coulda done it, it was you.”

“Owada, I-”

“Yer pretty damn amazin’, ya know that?” Owada sighed, one hand leaving his shoulder and hovering in the air awkwardly for a moment, like Mondo wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. But quickly it found its way, landing on Ishimaru’s head and ruffling his hair affectionately.

It was so much like a brotherly gesture that the prefect couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

But really, what more did he expect from his bro? His Kyoudai? There would always be a “brotherly bond”. It was wrong for Kiyotaka to expect more.

He let out a sigh and removed himself from Mondo’s grip, plopping down on the foot of the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Mondo asked, quickly coming to sit down next to him.

“Nothing,” Ishimaru forced a smile, “You just need to finish opening your gift.”

“T-there’s more?” Mondo’s eyes were saucers, quickly grabbing the bag, “I _know_ I don’t deserve all this shi- _stuff_.”

Ishimaru smile turned genuine at hearing Mondo attempting to control his cursing, even a little bit. He couldn’t help but find it adorable.

Mondo slowly pulled the wrapping paper off of two rectangles, DVDs for two movies that Ishimaru was certain his Kyoudai would enjoy.

“ _Rebel Without a Cause_? I fuckin’ love James Dean!” He grinned, “Oh shit and _Grease!_ Now don’t fuckin’ tell anyone this,” He turned deadly serious and Ishimaru had to give a nod before he continued, “But me ‘n Daiya used ta watch this all the time. And we’d sing this shit as loud as we could!”

“Sing?” Ishimaru tilted his head in confusion.

“Well yeah!” Mondo eyes searched Ishimaru’s clueless face before it dawned on him, “You’ve… never seen it… _Grease_ is a musical!”

“It is?!”

“Hell yeah!” Mondo stood, fist in the air and passion in his voice, “The best musical of all time! Well fuck, _West Side Story_ is pretty damn good, too… But _Grease_ is definitely my favorite!” He turned to Ishimaru, “You gotta watch it with me sometime!”

“Actually,” The moral compass perked up, “T-that’s what I was hoping! I know neither of us have dates for tonight… So I got some movies that I know you’d like and wanted to know if you’d like to have a movie night in?” The last part of his sentence came out more insecure and desperate than Ishimaru had wanted. He had really bought the movies with the intention of a bro’s night in, but now that he realized his feelings…

Well now it felt like there was a whole lot on the line.

“Hell Yeah!” Mondo plopped back down on the bed, wrapping a single arm around Ishimaru’s shoulder and pulling him close, “Yer about ta have yer damn mind blown! I’ll have ya singing “Greased Lightnin’” before the night is over!”

“How does lightning even become greased?” Ishimaru wondered aloud, causing Mondo to release his hold, falling into a fit of laughter.

“Ya know, yer jus’ gonna have to find out, Taka!” Mondo managed to get out through his laughter.

But Ishimaru was just focused on the last word.

“Taka…” He repeated quietly.

“Oh fuck, I said it out loud, didn’t I?” Mondo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “I was gonna ask ya if I could call ya that. I mean we’ve been getting really close ‘n all, I figured we could go ahead ‘n call each other by our first names…” His voice began nervously rising in pitch as he continued, “If ya want. If not that’s fine!”

“Mondo,” Taka said slowly, tasting the word on his tongue. It felt good saying it aloud, “Mondo. Mondo Mondo Mondo!” He beamed, “I think that would be fine!”

Mondo’s grin faded, replaced with red splotchy cheeks and wide, vulnerable eyes, “Shit, Taka… I-”

“Yes, Mondo?” Ishimaru’s grin widened each time he repeated the name. He loved the way it sounded.

Mondo punched a fist into the mattress in-between them, making the moral compass flinch. The biker’s brows were furrowed and his whole body was clenched.

“Mondo are you okay?” Taka asked nervously.

“YER JUS’ TOO FUCKIN’ CUTE!!” Mondo screamed loudly. His voice practically echoed through Ishimaru’s small dorm room, “…Damn it.”

Taka sat there stunned. Mondo thought _he_ was cute?

“Sorry fer screamin’…” Mondo sighed, “I jus’ get so nervous… See? _This_ is why I never got any fuckin’ Valentine’s Day candy! Because every time I like someone, I go ‘n scream, ‘n punch shit, ‘n make a total ass outta myself. I don’t know how ta do anything, Taka. ‘M sorry.”

Taka knew there was other things to unpack from that speech, but all he could do was mutter, “Y-you like me?”

“Yes!” Mondo cried, “I have fer a while now. I’m sorry. I jus’ couldn’t hold back ‘nymore with how fuckin’ adorable ‘n happy ya looked sayin’ my name!” He paused, frowning at Ishimaru’s silence, and standing, “I’ll get outta yer hair…” He turned towards the door.

“Mondo!” Taka shouted, pulled back to reality by Mondo leaving. He jumped to his feet as the biker turned around, “I-I-”

Words wouldn’t form, so he did the only thing he could think of. The thing he had been dying to do all day. He lunged, pressing his lips against the biker’s own.

Mondo’s eyes widened in surprise, and then quickly closed as he wrapped his arms around Taka, pulling him close. Taka draped his arms over the other’s shoulder, interlocking his hands behind his neck. It was impressive how quickly they melted into each other, melding perfectly to the other’s hold. It could have lasted forever and Taka would have been happy. 

But everyone has to breathe, and soon Taka pulled away, gasping for air.

He glanced up at the panting biker, a shy smile adorning his face as he whispered, “I like you, too… Mondo.”

Mondo grinned, pulling the moral compass into another kiss.

Suddenly he pulled away, “Now we _really_ fuckin’ gotta watch _Grease_!”

“Why?” Taka asked.

“Because yer jus’ like Sandy! How’d I never fuckin’ see it before? You two are both big ol’ goody-two-shoe nerds!” Mondo laughed as he said it.

Ishimaru frowned, “You say that like following the rules and doing well in school is a bad thing. I work _very_ hard you know!”

“I know! And it ain’t a bad thing! It’s fuckin’ cute!” Mondo flustered at his own blunt words, “I, uh, fuck. Jus’ watch it with me, ‘kay?”

Taka softened at Mondo’s blushing form, “Of course,” He pulled the DVD from the case and stuck it in the TV sitting in the corner of the room. He settled into the bed, back against the headboard and patted the spot next to him.

Mondo grinned and plopped beside him, placing a quick kiss on his forehead, “You’ve gone ‘n made this the best Valentine’s Day, ever, Taka. Ya know that?”

Taka’s face reddened, a giddy smile curling his lips. He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on the other’s lips, “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taka 100% chose those movies because of the hair of the main characters. He took one look and was like "Mondo would love these".
> 
> I can't remember the fanfic, or I'd link it or shout it out ;_; , but I read a fic where Mondo sings Greased Lightin' to Taka, and it was the cutest fuckin' thing. So that part was a little nod to that. Also I love Grease, so it works out.
> 
> Anyway, I'm having a blast writing Ishimondo, so I hope y'all enjoy reading it. I'm still getting used to it, but I really am having fun writing from their perspectives! :)


End file.
